


You Nailed It

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Prompt Fic, master chef AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec never thought that he will make it to the top 3.--Or... Master Chef AU 🍽
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Prompts 500 words or less [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887823
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	You Nailed It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> *-*
> 
> Written for HM Discord prompts: Nail + Dream - 500 words or less.

Alec stood before the judges after he made it to the top 3 after he made something from the mystery box.

“What did you make for us?” Magnus asked him.

“It looks amazing.” Ragnor told.

Catarina smiled, the plate looked superb, the home cook certainly knew how to plate.

“It’s black buns with smoked trout, cream cheese and fresh cos lettuce, it’s basically me on the plate.” Alec explained what he did as the judges were looking at him, impressed as they enjoyed eating every piece of what he had on the plate.

“You nailed it; the trout is perfectly cooked.” Magnus smiled at him, which made Alec blush.

“This is bloody delicious.” Ragnor praised him.

“You did a great job, young man.” Catarina told him with a smile.

Alec nodded and walked to stand next to the other two competitors who were called to the top 3.

“Forgive us for few moments, we need a moment to discuss.” Ragnor told them as the three hurried to the corner.

Alec was smiling, he was surprised to be called to the top 3 in the first place, he was always in the elimination test, maybe it is his chance to win the mystery box challenge.

He could hear everyone is talking, he could see the judges coming forward as they finished their deliberations, and then he noticed the sparkly judge staring at him and smiling, while the tough judge began to speak.

“The winner of this mystery box, is going to win a big advantage in the next round,” Ragnor said, “You all did an amazing job with the mystery box, but there can only be only one winner.”

“The winner is Alexander, come join us in the pantry, young man.” Magnus called with a smile as he gestured him to join them.

Alec could feel someone was poking him in the shoulder as he was startled from sleep and looked surprised to see Magnus staring at him with concern in his eyes.

“Are you all right, Alexander?” Magnus asked him.

“Oh, sorry, Mags, I suppose I daydreamed about you.” Alec apologized.

“What brought this on?” Magnus asked.

“This,” Alec replied and showed him the envelope he received, it had on it the MasterChef logo, and he added with puzzlement in his tone, “But I didn’t even make an application for it?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Magnus grinned at him.

“Magnus, what did you do?” Alec asked him, he had a feeling that his boyfriend had something to do with that, since he was not feeling brave enough to sign on himself.

“Me? Nothing at all,” Magnus answered and added, “So, what was the daydream about? How did my name get into it?”

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Alexander.” Magnus pleaded.

“You were the sparkly judge between Ragnor and Catarina.” Alec replied.

“I bet that I loved your food, and I was the hottest judge.” Magnus grinned.

“You are always my hottest boyfriend, let me show you.” Alec teased.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I would love to know what you think of this one.


End file.
